A Rivalry to Spark Feelings
by lildarkangel3001
Summary: I'm not good at writing summaries so you will just have to read it yourself. Theres alot of good luvin here. Hint: InuxKag romance and a demon that is out to kill. Enjoy! and review
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!!! ...well maybe just the plot and stuff…but NOTHING ELSE!!!**

**Please review. I always want feedback. I hope you all enjoy this and I will always be adding to it, so don't get sad if it all isn't out at once. **

It was just another day. No sign of Naraku, and nightfall was comming soon. It was getting cold outside, a chill ran through me. "Inuyasha, can we please stay at the next town? It's cold out tonight, and Naraku hasn't popped up anywhere in a while."

Inuyasha gave me a weird look. "Why? It's perfectly fine out her-" He stopped short and turned his face away from me. I could tell a chill ran through him then, because he quickly shuddered. He turned back and said, "Well ok fine. If it's that important to you."

As we entered the town, I noticed that it was small, quaint, and good enough for and over-nighter. Miroku, of course, decided to use his charm to get us the prime room in the castle that stood on the hill just up a ways.

"There is much danger here. Might we stay here and vanguish the evil spirits that loom here?" Right on the button.

The people of the castle gave us a lavish meal and beautiful beds.

"Hmph, we didn't need to stay here. I could have stayed outside," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him. "Inuyasha, just admit it, it was a good idea to stay here." He looked at me with a smug face, then turned away to mumble to himself.

I ignored him and turned to sango. "Hey, Sango, do you by any chance know if there is a bath here?"

She thought for a second, then replied, "I'm sure there is one...this is a castle."

"Good. I'll go find it. I really want one." I stood up and walked out of the room to find a bath.

**Sry about the short chapter, but that's how it flows! **


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL OWN NOTHING…and that's the last time I say that…please continue… 

I was letting the warm water loosen my tense muscles from the day. It felt good. I let my thoughts wander for a bit...

I realised I had fallen asleep sitting in the shallow bath. I awoke and quickly dressed, wondering how long i had been there. As I walked out of the bath house, however, my thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Oh!" I gasped. There walking toward the castle was, what seemed to be, a demon. She bore a human form, and was surrounded by weaker demons. She had long silver hair tied back with a black and purple kimono. The staff she held was radiating a demonic aura so strong i cringed at the sight.

"Who is that??" I breathed. I had to warn the others. I started to run as fast as i could toward the room where we stayed. As soon as i got there, i started shouting, "There's a powerful demon heading this way!"

Inuyasha shot up. "What? A demon?!" he went outside. I followed, along with the others. The demon was waiting there with her "minions" and she smiled as she spoke.

"Inuyasha." She took a step foward. "I have some unfinished business with you."

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists at his sides. "I believe we do." 

"Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" I asked, confused.

The demon laughed. "I will kill you, Inuyasha. I finally gained a new technique that will finish you." 

"Inuyasha! Tell me!"

Inuyasha sighed. "This demon, Amaya, to be specific, has had it out for me for a long time."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but her anger is fueled by revenge, something I did to her brother years ago."

"Why did you do it?" 

"Nevermind that, now. I need to take care of this," He took a step foward.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea what i have in store for you," Amaya sneered, taking a step toward us.

"Heh. I'd like to see you try." 

"Your death." She lunged at Inuyasha then. Inuyasha quickly shoved me out of the way and drew his sword to block her. They began to fight. I was off to the side, confused and worried. Sango, miroku and shippo were fighting the weaker demons that suddenly came after them.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" I drew my bow and arrow and went to help. I killed a few demons, but there were so many of them. I couldn't keep up. One came for me, and I screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He quickly came and went, picking me up in the process.

"My opportunity." Amaya shreiked. She suddenly shot a bolt of energy from her staff at him.

"Inuyasha watch out!" I screamed in his arms. Inuyasha wasn't quick enough. The bolt shot through his shoulder, going all the way through. Inuyasha hollered in pain. He jumped away and set me down.

"Inuyasha! No! Are you ok?" I felt his shoulder. Blood was slowly starting to leak out. I gasped.

"It's nothing...I'll be fine. Ugh!" He fell to his knees. 

"Inuyasha!!" I bent down to hold his head. "Inuyasha what's happened to you?"

"I...don't know...I think she injected me with something...I can't...stay..." He fell to the ground, unconcious.

"No! Inuyasha! What happened?" I turned to Amaya, furious and scared. "What did you do?"

"I gave him a taste of my new medicine. It's a blend especially for demons. He now has it coarsing through his veins. He will now change between his human form, his full demon form, and his regular form more and more frequently, eventually going so fast that his body won't be able to handle it anymore. He will eventually die."

"But, why?" I held Inuyasha in my arms.

"I wanted to see him suffer, physically and mentally. It's the ultimate demise. I'll see you when he's about to die." She twisted her staff in the air, creating a funnel in the air. All of us were caught up in it, except for Amaya. I could see Sango and the others getting blown away.

"Sango! Shippo! Miroku!!" But they were already gone. I clung to Inuyasha , flying through the air, and finally landing on a hill with a thud. The funnel disappeared. I kept my face close to Inuyasha's, too afraid to lift my head. He ws still unconcious.

"Inuyasha...no...wake up!" I shook him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and dazed. 

"Wh...what...happened?" He looked at me weakly. 

"Inuyasha..." I said relieved. "Amaya..she...she..." and I told him what her plan was.


	3. Chapter 3

After I told him what she did, he growled and tried to stand.

"No! Inuyasha you need rest, you're hurt." I tried to push him back down.

"Heh, this is nothing." He tried standing again. Unstabel and weak, he managed to get to his feet. He started to walk slowly, using his sword as a crutch.

"Inuyasha we need to find someplace to stay until you feel better."

He stopped and looked at me. "Kagome...I want you to leave. I can take care of myself. Go find Sango and Miroku." He turned and started to walk away.

I ran in front of him so he had to stop. "Are you insane? Why would you want me to do that?" I was more furious than hurt because I knew he was just being selfish and stupid.

His eyes widened in surprise. "What?" 

"I'm not going to leave you. You need me more than ever. I'm going ot help you."

"You can't. I won't let you. I'm going to eventually turn into a full demon, and I could hurt you."

"I really don't believe that."

His face became furious. "How would you know? I could become completely crazy and destroy everything, you in the process. I won't allow that."

"Too bad. I'm not leaving you." 

His face scrunched up in anger, then relaxed in defeat. I knew I had won. "Don't do this..." he said in a last attempt.

"Too bad. It's my choice." I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him to an abandoned hut up the hill. It was in the middle of the night, and i was tired myself. Inuyasha stood up straight and and shook me off.

"What's wrong?" 

"I feel really strong all of a sudden. I seemd to have regained by strength...that must mean that I'm going to transform soon. Kagome, please leave." He pleaded. "I would never forgive myself for hurting you."

"Not a chance." We went in the hut, and I started to build a fire in the pit. I set up my bed, but didn't get in it. I was anxious to see what would happen to Inuyasha. He was sitting up against the wall, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha cringed and put his hands to his head.

"No! Inuyasha! You can't transform!" I hurried to his side.

"No..Kagome...I can't stop..." He was thrashing a little, and I held his head in my arms and put my face to his hair.

"Inuyasha, please. Try to resist." Then a loud roar ripped from his throat. I lifted my head to see his face. His eyes were a dark shade of red. He slameed up against the wall, fighitng for control. I held him tighter.

He was growling and snarling, but I wouldn't let him go. "Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Please! Please try!" He snarled more and his large fangs stuck out of his mouth like blades. He twitched and then shot his teeth into my arm that was near his face.

"Ah!" I gasped. That was all I managed to get out. I was then off of him in a second and harshly pushed to the floor of the hut. He was on top of me, held up by his arms. He was pinning me down with his grip. I was frozen with fear, I couldn't even scream. He was snarling, his eyes crazed with his power. He seemed to be struggling with himslef. His eyes squeezed shut, then he was cringing away from me.

"Inuyasha... " I whispered.

"Ka...ka...gom.." He studdered. "I...I..." and then he was gone. He ran out of he hut, roaring as he went. I stood up, weakly, and stood at the door of the hut.


	4. Chapter 4

I ripped a hankerchief into strips so I could bandage the wound in my arm. It didn't look all that bad. It bled a bit, but I knew it would heal all right after some time. I really didn't care about it, though. All I could think about was Inuyasha.

He had left in such a mess, and I was worried for him. I needed to be there with him to help him get through this. I hope that he wasn't hurting anyone... 

I realized that I had been staring out into the night for a while, and i tried to move. When I did, though, my legs suddenly turned to jelly and I just sank to my knees and sobbed into my arm a little. I was starting to lose my control on conciousness, so I managed to drag myself to the nearest wall and fall asleep against it.

---------3rd person view

In the early hours of the morning, when it was still dark, Inuyasha slowly and unsteadily dragged his feet into the hut. Black hair hung from his head. He seemed a bit beaten. Slowly, his eyes moved along the floor until they found Kagome asleep, leaning against the wall.

_Kagome..._ he thought to himself. _She has always wanted the best for me. I know I'm not good for her, and I could hurt her, yet she stays with me no matter what._ He was looking at her, remembering what she had said earlier: _"I'm not going to leave you. You need me more than ever. I'm going to help you." _

Her left arm was limply hung to her side with a bandage covering her wound. There was still some blood around it. A breeze went through, and she shivered.

He managed to get over to her. He sank to the floor next to her and pulled her carefully into his lap, making sure she didn't wake up, and wrapped his arm protectively around her. Subconciously, she snuggled into his warm chest.

_I really do need you, Kagome. More than ever..._ he thought, looking down at her sleeping face. He slowly drifted off.

**Yes, another short chapter…but short is sweet, right? Or maybe not…sigh **


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light was shining into the hut when I woke up. But it took me a minute to realize that I wasn't where I had fallen asleep. I noticed the gentle hold that was on me, and how warm and cozy I was. I looked up, confused, and saw his face.

Inuyasha was his half-demon self again. He was asleep. His face was so peaceful. I was surprised to see him so at peace and...so beautiful.

I felt my face warm up as a blush set in. I know I shouldn't be embarassed. There are lots of people that look that way when they sleep. I shouldn't be ashamed. Still...

I know he only wants the best for me, and I know he worries about me. I just wish that he would let me help him once in a while. Sometimes he just gets on my nerves with the way he tries to overprotect me. Despite the slight frustration at the time, a huge smile spread across my face.

Inuyasha has always been there for me. I hope that we can pull though this together. I want him to be by my side. As I thought this, I slowly reached my hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

I know I will always be by his side, whenever he needs me.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes after I put my hand down. He looked down at me.

"Hey, Kagome," he said cooly.

"Hi." I replied with the same tone. "Are you ok? I was so worried about you when you ran off. I-"

He held up his hand to quiet me. "I'm ok. You shouldn't be worried about me. I feel bad when you worry. I just...I didn't want to hurt you. Unfortunately that didn't work either." He said as he losened his hold on me. He looked to the floor. "I'm so sorry for what I did, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control for a minute there. Are you ok?"

"Inuyasha I'm fine. Don't worry about my arm. It will heal," I said standing up. "What we need to do now is get going and kill this demon. But first," I said squatting down in front of him, "I want to know why a demon is trying to kill you. Tell me everything."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you," he said, straightening up where he sat to tell me his story.


	6. Chapter 6

"Me and Amaya's brother, Kiyoshi, got into a brawl over an ancient rivalry between our fathers." Inuyasha started. "Kiyoshi and I continued the rivalry after the deaths of our fathers, and it continued for years and years. He would beat me, and I would beat him. One day, one of our fights got out of hand, and he got me real good. I actually thought I was going to die..." He said quietly. 

"Die?" I asked with shock.

"Yea. I knew he was stronger, but I kept pushing myself to beat him. In the beginning, this stupid rivalry was just something that came out of our fathers, but then it just got really far between our fighitng. I managed to get away and recover, but I knew he had to be stopped. His power just got out of hand, and he started killing humans for the fun of it, and he would pillage villages. I worked hard to recover, and when I did, I went after him. " He paused to take a breath.

I just stared at him in awe. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard." I said with worry.

"I'm built stronger than you, Kagome," he said with a smirk. "I could handle it, and I did."

"Ok, fine. Go on then." 

He sighed. "When I went after him, a huge fight broke out. It was one of the biggest fights I've ever had to do at that time. I was getting tired and beaten, but I had some shots in as well. Finally, he just got too greedy with his power. It eventually was the end of him. He thought he had won, and got cocky. I got my one shot in, and that was the end." He took a breath before going on.

"Amaya has had it out for me ever since I killed her brother. She wants revenge on me, as well as finishing what her brother started." 

It was silent after he had finished his story.

"Well," I said, standing up. "I guess we should get going. We have alot of work to do, and who knows how long we have until you transform again. Comeon, let's go." I held out my hand to him.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand to stand up. "Ok," he said.

**I know, I know. When will these horrible short chapters come to an end? Well….I don't know, but I hope you all can cope with it. Trust me, it's how the story has to be…. -**


	7. Chapter 7

I was on his back as he ran across the villages and fields.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Uh, to her castle. Her family owned it before they all died off. She just lives there by herself, I guess..." Inuyasha sounded distracted. He didn't sound like himself.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," I asked.

"No. Why? What's wrong?" He answered a little too quickly. 

"N-Nothing..." I studdered, looking down.

I heard him sigh, and then he stopped suddenly. We just stood in silence for a moment, and then he lowered me down. I just looked at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" 

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly. He was looking down to the ground.

"Can't it wait? We should go get Amaya before you transform!"

"It has to wait because that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He raised his eyes to mine. I didn't like where this was going. "You see, I can't control my full-demon side. You know that too because I ended up hurting you against my better judgement."

"You couldn't help that!" I shouted at him. I didn't want this conversation to go on any longer.

Inuyasha kept his voice cool. "I refuse to hurt you again. I refuse to be responsible for something happening to you. I couldn't live with myself. This is going to get dangerous, not only because of my transformations, but also the fight that I will have to face against Amaya."

"I'm not leaving," I said firmly.

He grimaced. "I was afraid of that. I suppose I will have to hurt you anyway because I won't take you with me."

"No! Inuyasha!" I grabbed his arm to make sure he wouldn't take off, even though I knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Kagome," he continued, ignoring my plea. "There may be another option that I may be forced to take...If I get too out of control, I will be too dangerous for anyone to fight off. If that happens..." He sighed. "I will have to...destroy myself to stop any harm I may inflict." He dropped his eyes again.

I just stood there, speechless, frozen, and shocked. I couldn't understand what was happening. Did he just suggest killing himself? How could he possibly bring that up? Tears started to well up in my eyes.

When my thoughts finally sorted themselves out, I exploded. "Inuyasha!" I nearly shrieked at him. "How could you possibly say something like that?!? This is completey irresponsible of you! I can't believe you would even consider...!" I had to stop myself from going crazy. 

Inuyasha looked back up with wide eyes as I continued. "I really care about you! Haven't you realized that yet? I want to be with you and help you, always. You're just being selfish!" 

Inuyasha's expression relaxed. "Kagome-"

"No, I'm not finished." I interrupted him. "I won't allow this. I still can't get over the fact that you just mentioned SUICIDE! I mean, talk about taking the easy way out! If you care about me too, then you should know better than to even try to pull something like this. I am here to stick by you through all the hard stuff that comes up, and I want to help you beat this demon!" I paused to take a breath.

A crooked smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about? This is a serious matter! I really think you should at LEAST try to-" I didn't even have time to finish the sentence.

Inuyasha wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him in one swift move.

"Inuyasha-" 

"Shh." He spoke in a soft tone. "Just be quiet for a minute..." He was slowly lowering his face closer to mine, closing his eyes. I started to blush. Is he about to...? Before I could finish the thought, it happened: His lips made contact with mine. He tightened his hold around me with his one arm, the other one cupping my cheek. I stopped breathing.

I never thought this day would come. This moment was probably the happiest I've ever had, and I really didn't care if it was my last. We just stood still, our kiss so soft and innocent, and yet so beautiful. It seemed to have lasted forever.

After a minute, he pulled away, his expression so soft and so serious at the same time. He then pulled me in to wrap both arms around me in embrace. I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Kagome," he said cooly. "I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone. I've never even felt like this around..." he paused. I knew he probably was thinking about Kikyo. "You care more about me than I ever truly imagined, and that makes me really glad to have you by my side."

He twisted his head to whisper something in my ear. "If you really want me to stay with you, then I will never leave. I will always be with you, whenever you need me." My heart just about did a cartwheel in my chest. I realized that I was tearing like crazy, and i whiped them away.

A moment passed. I decided to speak first. "So... " I said, composing myself and pulling away. "Are you ready?" I said, smiling. 

Inuyasha smiled back. "Always."

**See? That was a bit longer, wasn't it? And to make things better, romance got tossed into the mix. I hope you all keep reading and REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

We were back on track, heading for the castle. I hoped that he wouldn't transform soon, otherwise we wouldn't get there. We had to defeat Amaya as soon as possible, or else, Inuyasha will...

I couldn't finish that thought. I only concentrated on our getting there.

When we arrived, I gasped at the sight of the castle. It was vast and huge. I couldn't belive the size of it. The design was ancient and artistic.

My thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha suddenly spoke. "She's in the center of the castle. Her brother used to wait for me there, before a fight. I know the family well enough to know that they each take after one another," he said, putting me down.

"How come I have never heard of them before? Why dind't you tell me about them?"

"Because," he said, facing me. "It hasn't come up in over 50 years, and it didn't seem liek a good time to bring it up. I didn't want to worry anybody."

"So I guess she found out about when you where put under that spell?"

"Yea, I guess so, and now she knows that I woke up. So, here we are." He looked at me. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"You don't even have to ask." We went to enter the castle. 

-----------

We walked cautiously, Inuyasha leading me to the place where I knew we would probably have to fight with Amaya. I was worried, but I was preparing myself as well.

"We're almost there," he said suddenly.

The castle was abandoned, it's halls completely silent and empty. I creeped me out, and I clung to Inuyasha to keep me brave. We were comming along this vast doorway with giant doors stretching at least 10 feet above my head. It was intimidating.

"Preapre yourself," he said, pushing me behind him and keeping an arm protectively next to me.

"I will. Oh, and Inuyasha?" I said touching his shoulder.

He turned to face me. "Yea?"

"Be careful. Know that I am here to help you in any way that I can." 

His expression softened. "Yea, I know." He turned to open the towering doors.

I expected Amaya to be there, waiting for us, to lecture us about her plan and about how she wants to get rid of us. Either that, or she would just come right out and attack first thing. I was surprised to see that the room was empty, and Amaya was nowhere to be found.

"Er...Inuyasha? Are you sure she's here?" I asked, confused.

He kept his gaze foward. "I know it. She's here all right. I can smell her scent." He slowly advanced into the room, holding me by the arm. 

"Where?"

"Just wait." He stopped in the middle of the room and started to turn to look around the gigantic room.

I looked too, trying to see what he was talking about. However, I didn't really see anything. The room seemed empty to me. All there was was a throne-type platform int eh back of the room.

Suddenly I heard a cackle, an annoying, high-pitched cackle at that. It echoed around the room, and it seemed to last forever. It hurt my ears.

Inuyasha quickly turned toward the back of the room. He put his hand to his sword. 

"Inuyasha," the voice said. "Glad to see your in top form." I saw the speaker finally emerge from the shadows. Amaya. "I wanted this to be a good fight." She stepped down from the throne that stood against the back wall.

"Well then I guess you'll get one," Inuyasha said in a stern tone. 

"Well then, shall we?" She moved a little closer to us. Inuyasha pushed me back as she moved foward.

"Yet again, you tie yourself down with a pathetic human girl. How amusing." She took another step.

"I don't find it amusing at all...in fact, I find it quite normal."

"I guess I shouldn't judge, at least, not until we fight." At that point she lunged at Inuyasha. He shoved me out of the way and whipped out his tetseiga. He blocked her attack just as she came in for it. She bolted backwards and then fowards again in another attempt, but Inuyasha was ahead of her. He took a swipe with his sword, forcing her to rebound back in defense.

I was on the side, yet again, watching them go at it. I kept my hands held tight at my chest, worrying about the outcome. I felt helpless.


	9. Not a chapter

Hey guys Hey guys..i know its been like…months since I've written, but I

**M right in the middle of another story, and its difficult writing two at the same time…for me anyway. I'll be writing very soon, though…so please review!**

**-the author**


End file.
